metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Spazer Beam
The Spazer Beam, also referred to as the for short, is a beam Samus Aran occasionally obtains during her adventures. When shot, the beam splits into three lasers. This weapon originally appeared in Metroid II: Return of Samus as the Spazer Laser Beam(1991) Metroid II: Return of Samus - Instruction Booklet, DMG-ME-USA-2. Nintendo of America, Inc., p. 22 and returned in Super Metroid and Metroid: Samus Returns as the Spazer Beam. The beam's mechanics differed between the games. In Super Metroid, if one beam hit a target, the other two would disappear as well and the target received the full damage of the three-beamed shot. However, in Metroid II and Samus Returns, the three were separate, and would not do this, exactly as the similar Wide Beam upgrade does. The crab depicted on the upgrade bears a strong resemblance to the Tallon Crab. In Metroid: Samus Returns, a remake of Metroid II, the Spazer Beam can stack with other beams except for the Ice Beam and Grapple Beam. It is also required to destroy Gigadoras, a three-eyed door-blocking creature that can only be harmed with simultaneous shots to each of its eyes. Metroid: Samus Returns also marks the first time that the Spazer Beam is compatible with and can be stacked with the Plasma Beam. Official data ''Metroid II'' manual "A three way beam with an extremely wide focus is fired when this beam is discharged." ''Super Metroid'' manual "The Spazer Beam is a three beam attack allowing you to hit objects in a wider range." ''Super Metroid Players' Guide ;Spazer (page 9):"An invaluable asset against the tougher baddies, the Spazer triples the power of your shots.'' :Location: Brinstar" ''Metroid: Samus Returns'' Website SPAZER BEAM "Unleashes a pronged attack." ''Metroid Samus Returns Samus Screen'' The high-output Spazer Beam fires three beams at once. Metroid: Samus Returns Strategy Guide ;The Armory (p. 11) :"What's better than one beam that shoots through walls? How about three simultaneous beams? That's right! The Spazer Beam increases the number of beams you fire from your standard Power Beam. Instead of one simple beam, you fire three like an energy-based fork! A welcome upgrade for any Metroid-hunting bounty hunter." ;Walkthrough (p. 116) :"The Spazer Beam changes the Wave Beam so it fires three shots at a time instead of one. Your beams still go through walls and solid objects, but now your shots are more powerful and have an increased spread, so it's much easier to hit your targets. The best news is that the Spazer Beam can destroy Gigadora-covered doors. Whenever you see those purple, three-eyed creatures covering a door, fire your Spazer Beam at their eyes three times and collect whatever goodies are hidden behind them." Trivia *In Metroid II: Return of Samus, the word "laser" in the beam's title seems to suggest that the Spazer is a laser weapon. *In Super Metroid, due to memory limitations in the SNES cartridge, the Spazer was incompatible with the Plasma Beam. If both were simultaneously selected with a variety of other factors, the game would glitch with results such as the Murder Beam, Spacetime Beam and the Chainsaw Beam. **However in Metroid: Samus Returns it can be stacked on top of the Power Beam with the Wave and Plasma Beams. However it is incompatible with the Ice and Grapple Beams which are standalone beam options. Additionally there is no glitch that allows it to be stacked onto either the Ice or Grapple Beam due to the way beams function in Samus Returns. *The Spazer Beam is replaced by the Wide Beam in Metroid Fusion, and the Diffusion Beam in Metroid: Other M. *In trailers for Fusion, Samus appears to use the Spazer Beam. In-game, the SA-X also uses a special version of the Spazer combined with the Plasma and Ice Beams. :*The Wave Beam in Metroid Prime and Other M is also composed of three shots, although the number of shots does not have anything to do with its damage. *The Spazer Beam is one of three items not re-used in Metroid: Other M, the others being the X-Ray Scope and the High Jump Boots. *Previously unreleased artwork featured in the art booklet shows that the Spazer Beam may have been planned for inclusion in Metroid Prime but was later scrapped. *Although spelled "Spazer," a nano-laser technology called "SPASER" (S'urface '''P'lasmon 'A'mplification by 'S'timulated 'E'mission of 'R'adiation) was first described by Bergman and Stockman in 2003. *In Super Metroid, while it is intended that the High Jump Boots be acquired first to obtain the Spazer Beam, a Wall Jump can be used to reach it early. *The word "Spazer" may be a portmanteau of "Sp'lit'' L'''azer" or "Sp'read'' L'''azer'," as the Spazer splits into three upon being shot. Gallery Metroid-II-Spazer.gif|Metroid II: Return of Samus'' Spazer Beam Upgrade.JPG|''Super Metroid'' artwork SpazerMII.PNG|Spazer Beam upgrade (Metroid II: Return of Samus) Mptcrab.PNG|''Metroid Prime Trilogy'' Tallon Crab.png|Tallon Crab JP Other M Guide 169.jpg|''Nintendo Official Guidebook for Metroid Other M, page 169 File:MSR RoS Gallery 033.png|Metroid II: Return of Samus Gallery'' Metroid Samus Returns Chozo Statue (Area 4) Spazer Beam (Arm Cannon Beam Upgrade).png|Chozo Statue holding the Spazer Beam power-up in Area 4 from Metroid: Samus Returns File:MSR Spazer Beam.png|The Spazer Beam in Samus Returns. File:MSR Artbook lava and mining cavern.jpg|''Metroid: Samus Returns Artbook'' Notes and References ru:Луч-Спазер Category:Beams Category:Area 3 Category:Area 4 Category:Area 5 Category:Brinstar Category:Chozo technology Category:Recurring Items Category:Unused Items